X factor of a teenage drama queen
by LillyWright
Summary: AnaLucia is at high school and enjoying an unforgettable day with James or better known as Sawyer. It is now completed! Please let me know what you think of it!
1. Part one

X-factor of a teenage drama queen - Part one

Ana-Lucia Cortez run out of the house with her bag flying behind her and her untouched bread still in her hand. She run out of the street and flew to her left at the t-junction. Then she turned to her left again at a street corner and could see the bus standing at the other end of the street. Luckily, the bus driver had seen her coming, so he waited for her to arrive at the bus. In not even a minute, Ana arrived and hopped into the bus.

'Hello Ana-Lucia, don't forget to set your alarm tomorrow,' the bus driver said to her smiling.

'Thanks John, I'll try to remember.'

Ana walked past all her fellow students, until she had spotted the black hair of her best friend Seth. Seth was a skinny boy, who was a gothic. He had been Ana's best friend for over three years now and just like today, he had saved the place next to him for Ana-Lucia.

'Hey Seth.'

'Hey Ana, when will you learn how to work with an alarm clock?' Seth asked her grinning.

'It's not my fault, my mum told me she'd wake me, but she was suddenly gone again. Probably a murder or something,' Ana replied.

Seth just raised his shoulders and still with a grin put in his earphones. Ana looked at her reflection in the bus window, looking back was girl with a pale face and dark-brown hair that hang down messy down her head. Ana sighed and quickly did her hair in a small ponytail. Seth hadn't heard Ana's sigh, because his rock music could even be heard in the seats behind them. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Seattle Junior High School. Seth was already halfway on his way to the exit, when Ana-Lucia was pushed back hard in her seat.

'Sorry, but I'm in a hurry, because you came too late and now I don't have enough time to do my make-up again. Therefore, you wait,' said a girl with long blond hair, who pushed her.

'Yes sure, and good morning to you too, Shannon,' Ana said angrily.

'Whatever,' Shannon replied and quickly went out of the bus.

Finally, Ana had place to walk out of the bus, where Seth stood still waiting at her.

'Sorry that it took so long, but was held up by some blond git,' Ana-Lucia told him smirking.

Seth nodded in agreement and then the two of them walked into the school, which was already buzzing with students. Their lockers were luckily quite near each other, so the walked the same way.

'Do you know what the x-factor of Shannon is?' Seth suddenly asked.

Ana turned around at once to look straight into his eyes. This action however, caused her to bump into another person, who was walking the other way.

'Watch out will you,' Ana snapped at once, before realising who stood in front of her now. 'Oh, James … uh I didn't see it was you, sorry,' Ana now said blushing.

'Never mind, see later,' James replied and walked away again.

Once he was gone, Ana's cheeks became white yet again. 'I definitely know what his x-factor is,' Ana said shying and opened her locker.

'If you are allowed to like him, then why am I not allowed like Shannon?' Seth asked her with his face behind the door of his locker.

'Because she is a git, she hates me, I hate her and you are supposed to be my best friend,' Ana answered simply.

'Dear sweet Ana-Lucia Cortez, please for once forget the hating bit. She doesn't hate you and you don't hate her,' Seth said now looking in her eyes.

Once Seth started to use Ana's full name, she knew he was getting serious. Ana however, already didn't have a good mood this morning and replied anyway.

'Do hate her after everything she's done to me.'

'During a period of your life, you were friends and that is a thing that'll last forever. Forgive and forget is what you should do in your life sometimes Ana-Lucia, forgive and forget.' With this words, Seth walked away leaving a confused Ana behind.


	2. Part two

After this very, well, interesting start of the morning, Ana just decided to indeed forget about this. She didn't see Seth anymore before their first class and just had some fun with some of the other girls. Luckily, she didn't meet Shannon anymore too, but sadly enough nor did she sight James again.

When the bell rang across the schoolyard, Ana-Lucia grabbed her bag and hurried off to her first lesson of today, biology. She and Seth walked into the classroom at the same time and sat down in the back of the class as if nothing had occurred that morning. Sitting down right in front of her, was James. Ana could feel her heart starting to beat faster, but felt her stomach drop down like a stone when Shannon settled herself next to him. Ignoring the feeling to start throwing with everything with in her reach, Ana looked up to see her teacher coming in the room with things that meant they were going to do a practical.

'Oh no,' Shannon said loudly enough for Ana to hear it. 'I hate doing a practical. I might damage my nails or otherwise it probably just is disgusting. Don't you agree, James?'

'I hate them too,' Seth said and she threw him a dark look.

'I like it, it is cool to do such things and you learn a lot from it,' James answered.

'Brilliant, because Ana-Lucia loves them too, so if you two then go together. Then me and Shannon will do it together as well for we both hate it,' Seth replied to this and he started packing his stuff to put them on James' table.

James shrugged and started to pack his things too. A minute later, Seth was sitting next to a very annoyed looking Shannon and James sat next to a very nervous Ana-Lucia. Ana had never been more nervous in her life, she guessed. She knew she should say something, but she was just too scared that it might be the wrong thing. Luckily for her, Mrs. Goldsmith asked for silence only a little while later. However, this wasn't difficult for it was quiet already in the back due to many emotions.

'Quiet please! Well, today we are going to do a practical as you can all see.' A great sigh went through the classroom. 'Today, we are going to crossbreed Drosophila, also known as fruit flies,' Mrs. Goldsmith said smiling as if she had just given them a treat.

'Can't they think of anything better to make us do?' Shannon sighed quietly.

'Not if the best thing in your life is doing nothing but polish your nails and gossip about other people,' Ana hissed back.

'Ana, Shannon, listen to me or else you won't know what you have to do,' Mrs. Goldsmith interrupted them firmly.

Shannon looked at Ana as if she wished no more than that she would drop dead now. Ana just looked away straight into James' eyes. James looked awestruck and gave Ana thumbs up. Ana smiled and blushed. Finally, after what looked like ages, her teacher finished explaining and they were free to talk again during the practical.

'God, I thought she was never going to stop talking,' James said.

Ana said nothing, but just nodded. The rest of the lesson went pleasantly as both James and Ana had great fun about the fact that Shannon and Seth now had to work together. This turned out to be a disaster and finally, after many shouting from them and the teacher, stuff flying through the classroom and a nearly crying Shannon sent out of the classroom, the lesson was over. Ana-Lucia couldn't help but feel sorry for Seth what had happened, because he did look quite sad now. May be he did indeed like Shannon, but she didn't want to think of this now. Next lesson was French and they had a test coming up, so she forced both Seth and James out of her mind to try and concentrate.

A few hours later, it was lunch break. Ana had found it difficult to force the boys out of her mind, but after all, she thought that she had not totally ruined her test. Ana-Lucia hadn't had the time anymore this morning to talk to Seth and was determined to do it now. Seth had been avoiding her and she knew it. However, she would make sure he could not escape again. She wanted some questions answered and she was going to get those answers as well.

It took her a while to find Seth, but it went different than she had thought. Once she had seen him sitting on a table on his own, she walked towards him. Seth saw her coming, stood up quickly and before she could object, he pulled her outside.

'What …' Ana started angrily once let go of her again.

'I know you are going to ask questions, but I thought we'd rather do it here where it is more difficult to be overheard,' Seth interrupted her.

'What do mean with that, being overheard,' Ana-Lucia said sceptically.

'I guess you didn't notice, but both James and Shannon were sitting at the table next to me,' Seth answered simply.

'How … What … Together?' Ana said with difficulty.

'Yes, together very nice,' Seth replied grinning.

'That is not funny! Stop grinning you git!' she now nearly shouted.

'You wait; it is going to get even funnier.'

'You are going to explain everything to me now!' Ana yelled and pinned Seth to the wall.

'Alright then, if you want to. But first let me go, please,' Seth said.

Ana let go with a little hesitate. Seth pulled his black hair out of his face and stared into her eyes. Ana-Lucia started to feel a bit uncomfortable, but refused to look away.

'It all starts with you…' Seth started his story.


	3. Part three

'It all starts with me…' Ana Lucia repeated him quietly still gazing into his light blue eyes.

'Keep repeating everything I say and it'll take me very long to tell you the whole story,' Seth now said grinning again.

Ana felt her temper rising again, but forced herself to remain calm and keep talking at a normal volume.

'Alright, I'll stay quiet, but I want to hear it all and I want to hear it now with nothing but the truth.'

'You know, don't get angry again and I'm telling you the truth, I reckon you could make a good cop once you're older. You're certainly good at interrogating people,' Seth looking more serious now.

This took Ana as such a surprise that she still had to look away from his pale blue eyes. After everything that had already happened today, something totally new had come. Ana-Lucia had taken it as a complement that she was good at something, but at the same time, she felt offended as she thought about her mother, who was never at home and divorced. Once she had fallen silent for a few seconds, she started to speak again now calmer.

'Really, do think so?' she asked for a confirmation.

'Yeah, I truthfully think so, sweet Ana-Lucia,' he replied.

'I have never thought about it, to be honest,' Ana admitted.

'Doesn't mind, but I think we were here to make me tell about my strange behaviour today,' Seth interrupted her thoughts. 'I must say that you are quickly distracted though,' he added as an afterthought.

'Yes we were, but you were the one to start with it, so it's not my fault,' she said angrily. 'Will you then _please_ now start with your explanation?'

'Certainly. Well, as I said before it all start with you. I guessed, as we are already friends for a few years, I should do something to show you how much I like having you as a friend. Therefore, I decided that this was best to do. So I made up a whole plan for today and hoped that everything would go as I thought it out. I must say that indeed I had planned it well. You were quickly annoyed by me, had a nice chat with James, had another quarrel with Shannon and in the end you came to find me again for an explanation. Before I now tell you my real intentions in all of this, do you realise what date it is today?'

'Let me think… Wait! It's April first…' Ana said bewildered.

'Indeed my best and only friend, it's April first and on that day people make jokes with each other. Listen carefully now, here comes the best part. I made you believe I loved Shannon, so you would get annoyed by me, I would make sure you and James had a good time together and now I told you they were sitting together, while James actually came to ask me a little while ago whether you and me had something together,' Seth ended grinning again.

'So…So you mean it was all a joke?' Ana asked with an note of disbelieve in her voice.

'To make it short, yes.'

'You don't love Shannon, you don't want us to be friends again, and you tried to get me and James together only because it's April first?'

'I said so before, yes. Now before we go talking and yelling a long time at each other again, no shut you mouth,' Seth said firmly when Ana had already opened her mouth to reply. She closed it and he went on with his story. 'A few metres away from here, James is waiting very hopefully for you to come walking along. I told him, that I would make you walk that way, so he could meet you there. I am not supposed to tell you this yet, but I presume he's going to ask you out.'

Ana's mouth had fallen open again, but this time no sound came out. This time it remained silent for more than one minute.

'He what! You did…no way,' Ana finally said quietly.

Seth said nothing but just nodded.

'Thank you so much, Seth. You're the best friend anyone could wish for. Though acting like you love Shannon is going a bit far,' Ana now said grinning too.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and said, 'Well, we have to give up our pride sometimes.'

'Thanks again, but I have to go now as you said, we can't let him waiting,' she said even smiling.

'Tell me all about it later,' Seth said walking away.

'I will!' Ana said. 'Now up to destiny,' she said quietly to herself turning in the direction where James should be waiting for her.

----------

'Ana-Lucia!'

Ana turned around to the voice that had called her and she had recognised without difficulty. Indeed, she was at once face to face with James standing in front of the school building. She decided to say nothing in reply.

'Hey Ana, I had a question. Would you like to go to the cinema with me tonight?' James said very quickly looking at a point somewhere behind Ana.

'Yes, of course! I mean… yes that would be nice,' she replied just as hastily.

'Well, good, that's settled then,' James said grinning just like Seth.

Right at that point, the bell rang meaning their break was over. Coming from out of the park, were Shannon and her friends. Once Shannon saw Ana and James so closely together, she gave a tiny gasp and looked with a threatening glance at Ana. All Ana-Lucia could do was answering this with a smile.

'Shall we go to are class?' James asked her.

Ana nodded and felt herself getting hot inside when James grabbed her hand and walked into the school with her. Shannon now looked as if she was about to faint. Ana-Lucia gave James a small smile, thought that Seth was the best friend in the world and that nothing could ruin this day anymore.


End file.
